


Nightfall

by daiyu_amaya



Series: KenoBane [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: A Wild Plot Bunny Appears, Dark Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sith Obi-Wan, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 22:22:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daiyu_amaya/pseuds/daiyu_amaya
Summary: Just doing another job for just another customer, when he stumbles upon something he never expected.





	Nightfall

**Author's Note:**

> Once again my brain decided to throw bits of story at me in no order whatsoever, Flirty dark Obi-wan Check. Cad Bane completely caught flat-footed sure. why not! The two together heck yeah XD Does any of this make sense no. Not in the slightest!

Bodies littered the floor, whoever had come through here was in possession of a lightsaber as well...This could get messy if he wasn't careful. He had been hired to take the kings crown any way necessary, was this the work of another bounty hunter who had somehow managed to get a lightsaber? Or was something more sinister going on here?

Bane slid through the entrance way to the throne room and froze in the shadows, a robed and hooded figure who was most certainly not the king was sitting on the throne, the king's body at his feet. "I thought I sensed another life roaming around." He knew that voice, but it didn't make any sense. Kenobi was dead, the Jedi had mourned for him. "I see you've made quite the mess 'round here." The person chuckled; "It wouldn't have been a point made if it had been neat."

Whoever this was they were deranged, How could you make a point if everyone is dead? "I see the king is dead, what of his crown?" The figure stood, they were the same hight as Kenobi but that still didn't mean that Kenobi was alive and he would have never done something like this at any rate. The figure yanked something from behind the throne and oh. The royal princess, tears streaming down her face, makeup completely ruined and the fear across her face told him that she'd more than likely witnessed her father's death. In her dainty hands the crown, well that made this easier. "Go on then, run away now my dear." The princess made an aborted movement and slowly, head held high she began to walk towards him.

She had guts he gave her that, He pulled the crown out of her hands, the look in her eyes would have sent a weaker man to the ground. But, he wasn't weak and he waved her off. "I could kill you just as easy as him girly." She deflated and shuffled out of the throne room, leaving him and the madman in the room alone. "So, what's the goal with your little point?" The madman shrugged; "It seemed like a good idea at the time, though I have to say I doubt it will work out the way I planned it too."

That was hardly anything a sane person would say; "And yet you still did it?" The figure tilted its hooded head; "True, there was a possibility that it would, in fact, work out in my favor." Walked, talked, and sounded like Kenobi...Was this really an imposter or had Kenobi gone insane and the Jedi were hiding it? "No, not insane Bane. Just enlightened." And the hood fell, Kenobi smirked at him, but there was something wrong with his face...His eyes, they were the wrong color. Instead of the storm grey, they were vivid gold. Burning with something like amusement.

Whoever this was it was not Kenobi as he knew him, this was an abomination of the man he had known. "And just what did you're enlightenment tell you? Because this is overkill for you." Kenobi chuckled, eyes never leaving Bane as he moved. "I know now the truth of the order, and because of that truth, I left it. Whether or not they know or not...I would rather they think I was dead then realize just what I've become." A monster with no care to the people he hurt, the kind of monster that would make a very good bounty hunter.

"And the truth?" Kenobi shook his head; "They are not in control, and a Sith Lord does control them." Sith, the enemy of the Jedi. Everyone knew the stories, but the Jedi remained unmoving in the position that the Sith were gone. Did that mean the Jedi were lying about yet another thing? "And that makes you willing to forget all your honor and just slaughter people? Excuse me if I don't believe you in the slightest."

He got laughter for his disdain. Kenobi's golden eyes crinkled in dark mirth. "Oh, I haven't forgotten what a fool I was not that long ago. But, I am no longer that Jedi fool." Obviously, otherwise, this wouldn't have been a massacre and he would have gotten the crown in a much different manner. Now he was being half circled by a mad Jedi who decided to lose all restraints and murder half a dozen people.

Suddenly the man was in his space, pushing him back against a pillar. "I don't really care if you do or not, why would you believe me when I've already stabbed you in the back?" He let out a hiss at the mention of the whole damned thing with Hardeen. Kenobi had been doing his job, but damn had it hurt to realize that the person he had started to get along with, had really been lying the whole time and hadn't been who they said they were. It would throw anyone for a loop and it had certainly thrown him off to realize the truth.

"I still owe you for that Kenobi." He growled and the other only smiled at him. "I know, but for now..." Lips pressed against his mouth and he snapped his head away, too late to not know what those lips felt like. Kenobi let out a dark chuckle and helped himself to Bane's neck. Teeth scraping against his skin, hot breath ghosting along. It had been a long time since he'd had anyone this close and he didn't like that it was someone who could murder him so easily, no matter how good it felt.

"Get.Off.Of.Me!" He pushed away, rage burning into every pore of his being. Kenobi smirked, those molten gold eyes tracking him as he made space between them. "I'd wondered for a while now what you might taste like, but being a Jedi I could hardly act on any of my wildly inappropriate thoughts." Just what kind of thoughts had he had and why in hell was he at all interested in finding out? The man wasn't to be trusted, especially in such a state of vulnerability!

He wasn't celibate but, it was a damned close thing considering how few lovers he'd had through his life up to this point. "How about we both let each other walk away to fight another day?" Kenobi said, leaning against the pillar. Completely at ease as if he hadn't just attempted to do something against everything Bane had known of the Jedi. "And if I shoot you in the back?" Kenobi snorted; "Well, first you'd actually have to shoot me in the back and secondly I would gladly kill you."

Fuck or kill, is that how Kenobi saw him then? Someone he desired but couldn't care if he murdered? "And if I told you I'd team up with you, then what?" That caught the man's attention. "And why would you do that? To get a chance to kill me, I admit working with you sounds too good to be true." It was, but it was something he could offer. If he worked with Kenobi that would make things a bit easier, everyone knew he preferred to work alone. Yet, if he had this card up his sleeve it would be an interesting venture.

"It would benefit both of us, but you're going to keep your hands to yourself." Kenobi raised both of his hands; "Sure, so long as you don't attempt to blast me in the back. Otherwise..." Kenobi eyed him, tongue peeking out briefly as he wetted his lips. He'd be lying if he didn't like the feral way Kenobi was looking at him...This would be interesting.


End file.
